littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Shop of Horrors (1982 Off-Broadway Production)
The 1982 Off-Broadway Production is the first ever production of Little Shop of Horrors. It starred Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene. Cast * Lee Wilkof as Seymour Krelborn * Ellen Greene as Audrey * Michael Vale Mr. Mushnik (WPA) ** Hy Anzell as Mr. Mushnik (Off-Broadway) * Marlene Danielle as Chiffon ** Leilani Jones as Chiffon (Two Weeks Later) * Jennifer Leigh Warren as Crystal * Shelia Key Davis as Ronnette * Ron Taylor as The Voice of Audrey II * Martin P. Robinson as Wino #1/Audrey II Puppeteer * Franc Luz as Orin Scrivello, D.D.S., Voice of God, Wino #2, Customer, Radio Announcer, Bernstein, Mrs. Luce, Skip Snip, and Patrick Martin. Gallery LSOH Dentist and Seymour 1982.jpg |Franc Luz as Orin, with Lee Wilkof as Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Jennlter Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones, Sheila Kay Davis.jpg|Jennifer Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones & Sheila Kay Davis as the Greek Chorus Don't feed the plants 1982.jpg |Finale Ultim (Don't Feed The Plants) SominexSuppertime 1982.jpg |Faith Prince in Sominex/Suppertime SominexSuppertime 1982 (2).jpg |Also Sominex/Suppertime Somewhere That's Green reprise - Lee Wilkof, Ellen Greene.jpg|Somewhere That's Green (reprise) with Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene SeymourAudreyMushnik 1982.jpg |Lee Wilkof as Seymour, Ellen Greene as Audrey, and Hy Anzell as Mr. Mushnik 1982LSOHCast.jpg |1982 Little Shop of Horrors cast photo Little Shop of Horrors - Lee Wilkof as Seymour 02.jpg|Lee Wilkof as Seymour Little Shop of Horrors - Lee Wilkof as Seymour 01.jpg|Lee Wilkof as Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Ellen Greene as Audrey.jpg|Ellen Greene as Audrey Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene - Suddenly Seymour.jpg|Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene - Suddenly Seymour Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene - Suddenly Seymour 2.jpg|Lee Wilkof and Ellen Greene Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Don't Feed the Plants.jpg|Don't Feed the Plants! Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Hy Anzel and Lee Wilkof.jpg|Hy Anzel and Lee Wilkof Little Shop of Horrors 1982 Jennifer Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones, Sheila Kay Davis.jpg|Jennifer Leigh Warren, Leilani Jones & Sheila Kay Davis Mushnik and Son Lee Wilkof Hy Anzell Little Shop of Horrors 1982.jpg|Lee Wilkof & Hy Anzell sing Mushnik & Son Franc Luz and Lee Wilkof in Little Shop of Horrors 1982.jpg|Franc Luz & Lee Wilkof Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Martin P. Robinson and Audrey II.jpg|Audrey II creator Martin P. Robinson Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Martin P. Robinson inside Audrey II.jpg|Marty Robinson inside Audrey II Little Shop of Horrors 1982 - Audrey II.jpg Martin P. Robinson orpheum-theater Little Shop of Horrors 1982.png|Marty Robinson CallbacksLSOH.jpg|Callbacks for roles in the original Little Shop Of Horrors cast - notable names include Nathan Lane, Faith Prince & Chip Zien (Into the Woods) Playbill (WPA) Playbill1.jpg Playbill2.jpg Playbill3.jpg Playbill4.jpg Playbill5.jpg Playbill6.jpg Promotion Little Shop of Horrors 1984 Off-Broadway Flyer 01.jpg Little Shop of Horrors 1984 Off-Broadway Flyer 02.jpg Little Shop of Horrors 1984 Off-Broadway Flyer 03.jpg Little Shop of Horrors 1984 Off-Broadway Flyer 04.jpg References Category:Productions Category:Little Shop Of Horrors